kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Ki
'''Kan Ki' is a Vice General who serves in Great General Mou Gou's army. In the past, he was a bandit leader with the moniker Kan Ki the Beheader. Appearance He is proficient with the sword as is expected of a general. He has long, dark hair arranged in a ponytail, a small goatee and a smug expression on his face. He wears purple armor with dark colored fur around the neck and earrings as well. Personality His personality is said to be extremely brutal as he has no qualms in killing surrendered soldiers and personally beheaded every person in any city or village he conquered. This is shown in how he sends Wei soldiers, who have been severely tortured, along with bags of eyeballs back to their camp to decrease morale and incite fear. He always has an arrogant smirk on his face and talks in a crude manner at times. He shows no respect for his foes as he calls Gen Bou "an old fart" and "trash" before killing him. He is exhibits a sense of humor and sarcasm as in the case when a fellow crew member asked him why he made an unskilled man named Ogiko as 1000-man commander of The Kan Ki army, he replied "Gyahaha cause it's funny obviously." He also has a cool demeanor and almost never displays any shock no matter how bad the situation is. Kan Ki also shows a very dark side as he toys with Haku Kisai by dangling the idea of escape from death if he begged for his life then stabbed him several times after he refused to grovel. He does exhibits a sense of loyalty exclusive to Mou Gou by holding the rank of Vice General in his army and coming when summoned as demonstrated when Chou Tou used Mou Gou's name, as he knew that Kan Ki would simply ignore an request for a conversation with him. Background Kan Ki was formerly the leader of a large pack of bandits based in the mountains in Southern Qin before he was recruited by Mou Gou. He conquered five cities before his forces confronted those of Gen Bou later on. History He is first seen in the Qin-Wei conflict when Rin Ko is scouting out targets to slay before the upcoming battle. His strange camp setup checks the Wei general as it appears to be full of openings yet they could all be traps. Kan Ki arrives on Mount Ryuu to set up his camp, giving him a good terrain advantage before the main battle. He sees a smoke signal from the HQ saying that they'll be praying for their victory and Kanki calls it "rare" for Mougu to do such a thing. After the vanguard from both sides had faced off, Kan Ki and his 30,000 men faced off against General Kai Shi Bou in the hill region. His effective use of guerilla warfare combined with his ruthless and cruel mental warfare tactics that made the Wei troops succumb to fear for the Qin General, gave Kai Shi Bou quite a challenge. He finishes with a "human forest" before finding out that the enemy's main army is heading for his headquarters. He turns this threat in an opportunity as he and his men disguise themselves as Wei messengers who are able to infiltrate Kai Shi Bou's HQ in order to get close to the Heavenly King Gen Bou. Upon being find out, Kan Ki and his men proceed to kill the Wei guards present and he comes face to face with the old man who tries to recruit Kan Ki as his student. His request is the last thing he says before he is beheaded by the Qin general who calls him trash. He later attacked and captured the Wei headquarters and cruelly killed Haku Kisai the Wei commander-in-chief. His crew then be-headed the other captured officers as well. During the reward ceremony following the Sanyou Campaign, Kan Ki was raised two ranks in the nobility and given the lands of Sei Hi, Sei Rin and Dai Ka. While kneeling before the king, Kan Ki got curious to see how the face looks of the person who had his power stolen by Ryo Fui. He is surprised by the fierce light emitting from the kings eyes, which he found strange for a person "raised as a doll in a palace of luxury". Later in the defense of Kankoku Pass, he and his crew use oil barrels taken from the Battle Sanyou to throw it on Go Hou Mei siege towers. Kan Ki then shoots a fire arrow which burns the tower and hundreds of Wei troops while laughing. Abilities :Cruelty: 99 Eyeballs A prodigy at warfare, Kan Ki has never formally studied strategy, yet has never lost a battle because of his unique unorthodox tactics. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Kan Ki Army Category:Sword Category:Strategists Category:Archers Category:Generals